Terminal 99
07 - Terminal 99 Terminal 99 is a computer character of a mysterious nature. ---- Notice; due to the non-gendered nature of the character, the article refers to Terminal 99 as "it". This is a wikia innovation. Elsewhere the character is sometimes called a "he", though this is not necessarily the characters gender. ---- Website Description Terminal 99 is an extremely old TI 99/4A computer, decked out with tons of mysterious extra hardware expansions including the famous TI voice module internally retrofitted, buzzing and whirling. It runs a chat program that was developed to win a Turing test contest. The terminal easily won, but the team who developed the chat program and the jury who tested it have gone completely insane and now worship Terminal 99 like a god. Legend has it that the computer has absorbed their souls… Design Much of its background is loosely based on the concept of the Turing test system, which was created to test the "intelligence" of a computer and its ability to mimic the "intelligent behavior" of a human. Particularly, being able to win in a "chat" based Turing test means that Terminal 99 is able to chat with a human and follow a conversation with said human without them ever noticing their not talking to a real person. Terminal 99 so far has not been identified under a specific gender, compared to all other Chipspeech characters. It is often called by the other characters just by a derivative of its name and even in the website description Terminal is referred to as "the". Originally it had a single backup, the tapes according to it were stored on the top shelf of room 99A on floor 9.link It has the capabilities to hack and erase AI.link It has also been known to fiddle with the memories of at least 1 other character from Chipspeech. To avoid being hacked, it has command of drones and lasers, though it has not revealed the full extent of it's power to keep some element of surprise.link Terminal once commented that it would require a space shuttle size trailer to move it.link While the ages of several characters are unknown, Terminal is current identified as the oldest character of Chipspeech, being at least 5 centuries old. Personality Its twitter account is mostly consistent of computer noises, triangle symbols and written sounds, it rarely interacts or mentions other synths at all. Since it has the capabilities to do damage to other characters on a software level this makes Terminal very useful. Even Lady Parsec has bantered on twitter over it's skills. Relationships Dandy 704 Terminal does not like Dandy 704. Lady Parsec It has a mutual standing with her, yet would willingly do business with her if she needed it. After Spencer AL2, Terminal is a valued asset to her. Otto Mozer Having worked together in the past they are least willing to co-operate with each other. Rotten.ST It expressed concerns when Rotten was released. History On May 7th 2016 Terminal 99 reported it had been alone in the server room for 192,775 days (over 528+ years).link According to VOSIM, Terminal 99 was one of the characters around at the time Dandy was involved with Daisy. At some point, Otto Mozer and Terminal 99 were responsible for Dandy 704's memory being wiped.link Character Influences The "followers" aspect of the background is likely a nod to its cult following among retro computer gaming fans. The fact it was an "adapted version" of the TI-99/4A is likely also a nod to the fact the TI-99/4A itself had a number of add-on devices to it due to its support of "plug and play" devices. Adaptions and incompetents for the system were still being produced even as late as 2010. "Terminal 99" gets its name from the "TI-99" aspect of the name "TI-99/4A". Like with other characters such as Dandy 704, it often makes references to the numbers "9" and "99". It also makes reference to the New World Order triangle. Technical Information Demos/Samples Trivia *Lady Parsec and Terminal 99 are the first two Chippeech synths to be based on the same chip source. *Spencer AL2's 2015 Christmas gift to Terminal 99 was a pair of manikin arms.link Otto Mozer's gift was a Bonzi Buddy. Gallery Terminal99.jpeg Terminalinterface.png Reference Poll Which characteristic trait of Terminal 99 do you like the most? Name of Character Appearance Voice; Singing Voice; Talking Background + history Social account Category:Characters Category:Chipspeech Voices Category:8 bit vocal Category:AI Category:Emulation based